Pavel Chekov's Homecall
by DrMcCoyFTW
Summary: Ensign Pavel Chekov didn’t think he could flush a deeper shade of pink. He had also never been so glad of the existance of Klingons. Chekov's mother calls the Enterprise.


Ensign Pavel Chekov didn't think he could flush a deeper shade of pink. His mother had sent an interstellar communication direct to the Enterprise demanding to talk to her son so Uhura had been forced to transfer the live link through onto an E-padd and then pass it onto the teenager. The Captain insisted he didn't mind but he was mortified anyway. "Mama I cant talk now. I'm on duty on the Bridge, can I call you later. I'm gonna get in trouble." The boy hissed in hurried Russian. Words couldn't describe how embarrassed he was, none of the other control members had their mothers back on Earth calling them,

"But Pasha!" Chekov winced at his mother using her pet name for him. He was glad only Uhura would understand what his mother was saying. "You never call me! It's been a month since your last message!" The teen winced at this truth. He had been very busy charting on the ships internal sensors where they were due to go and how to get there in the shortest possible time.

"Are you eating enough? You look awfuly thin Pasha. Are you well?" Chekov had shot up even further during the past month he was now just scrapping Six foot. His mother continued before he could assure her otherwise. "Is everyone being nice to you? You know I was talking to Elanor next door and her neice is on the Enterprise as well. A nice gi-" Chekov never got to hear the rest of her ramblings as the view was ripped from his hands. He looked up to see the Captain smiling down at him and cradling the E-padd.

"This is your Mother, right Chekov?" Kirk asked.

"Yes Keptin. I'm wery sorry but Mama was getting worried after she wasn't hearing from me in a month. She vorries." The boy informed abashed.

Chekov looked so uncomfortable from the yelling in what the Captain deduced was Russian that he smiled emphatically at his young navigator. He was still awfully young to be in outer space. "It's okay. I just wanted to know who I'm about to talk to." Kirk told him and the lifted the E-padd to the level of his face and gave his most charming smile. "Hello Mrs Chekov." He greated.

He was met by Antonia Chekov's frantic yelling at him in Russian. 'Паша? Кто - это? О мой, Вы являетесь симпатичным молодым человеком теперь, не Вы! Но где - Паша?' He knew it must have been bad when Uhura laughed and Chekov blushed muttering his apologies. He lowered the Padd again to look at the navigator in confusion.

"I am so sorry Keptin, Mama has a thing for younger men. She has been lonely since Papa passed away." Chekov had felt awful at the time leaving his mother in order to go to Starfleet when his father had just passed on. But she had been insistent on him leaving as it had been their entire family's dream for a long time.

The Captain grinned, he didn't really mind but he held the device up again. "Mrs Chekov we're gonna put you on the big screen so the translator works and we can talk both ways." He tried to explain before he passed the E-padd back to Uhura. Before the Teenager had a chance to object his Mother's face was emblazoned across the front screen of the Bridge.

"Pavel? Where is Pasha?" Her voice sounded thin with worry through the universal translator. It was clear for all of the people on the bridge to see where Pavel got his looks from. Antonia was thin and pale. Her eyes where blue and had laughter lines crinkling around the edges which were thinker than the last time since Chekov had seen his mother up-close. Her sandy blond hair was a curly mass that tumbled out of the view of the screen. She smiled widely giving everyone a look at her pearly white teeth.

"I'm hear Mama" Chekov waved to attract her attention to the bottom right of her screen. Her smile widened when she saw her son. Her eyes tracked across the Bridge taking in what it looked like and who was there. "Oh! Pasha you never told me Hikasya was there! Hello Sulu how are you!" She questioned and the two spent several minutes trading niceties. Sulu had talked to Pavel's mother on many an occasion the ensign and he had shared a room in the Academy and shared a room aboard the Enterprise. 'What a nice woman.' Sulu thought after she thanked him thoroughly for his latest Birthday card.

"Speaking of birthdays, Captain. It's Pasha's Eighteenth soon and I was hoping to beam his presents to him would that be possible?" Mama Chekov asked. She had bought Pavel a personalised E-padd and several of her sisters had bought him presents as well.

"Yes no problem on the day before we can have Scotty beam them onboard. No problem at all Mrs Chekov. But Eighteen! Don't they grow up quick!" Kirk smiled up at the screen. Ah it was fun to tease the young navigator. A quick flash of mischief dawned across the woman's face.

Chekov paled when he saw his mother's expression. "Mama, please Nyet!" He begged before she even suggested it. The Bridge staff where confused. Could the teen really tell what his mother was thinking from only one look? "I have something to show your friends Pasha. I'll be back in a second!" His mother bounced out of the camera's scope looking very cheerful. So much could not be said for the Ensign, he looked distressed.

"Miss Uhura I vill pay you a thousand credits if you 'lose' the connection now. Please!" The boy looked so desperate it was hard for the Communication's Officer not to accept his offer or hug him to death. "I'm back!" Chekov's mother sing-songed. She smiled as she plugged an E-padd into her terminal. "I'm going to show you a lovely video of little Pasha!" She told them as the screen showed the 'Loading' message.

* * *

The Video started. It was translated through the big screen at the front of the bridge. Pavel looked like he wanted to open a vein.

"Hello? Is this thing on?" The view was of a younger version of Chekov's mother. She looked practically the same only with slightly less wrinkles. "I think it is. I've never been good with technology." The male voice came as a shock. It was Chekov's father. His son had the same colour eyes.

The view turned towards a child sitting in it's highchair eating chocolate pudding out of a neon yellow bowl. The look of concentration on the baby's face was not unlike that the navigator sometimes got when working on his interstellar configuration equations. The little Chekov was decked out in a pair of dungarees and a silver party hat was perched on top of his mop of curls. The child looked up and tilted his head to signal his confusion at his parents pointing a shiny device at him.

His mother went to stand by him. "Pasha darling, do you know what day it is today?" She asked the child slowly to enable him to understand. He spooned a lump of pudding into his mouth and seemed to mull over the question. Finally he swallowed and responded.

" 'is Monday" He nodded to himself proudly.

"Yes Pasha it is Monday but what's special about this Monday?" His mother posed another question. As she did this she gently tugged one of the child's curls out of his face. He looked confused at this and shuffled in his highchair. "You don't know? It's Pasha's second birthday! That's why you got a big dinosaur to play with today, remember Pasha?" The baby Pavel nodded seriously his curls bouncing. He had really liked that T-rex, he had named it Peter. The child reached for the pudding again.

"So, since you're such a big boy Pasha. Tell Mama what noise does your Dinosaur make?" The mother coaxed. It was just too good an opportunity to miss. Her baby was so cute!

The two year old thought about it for a minute before replying happily "Dino' say Raaaaarw!" He illustrated his point by bouncing up and down and waving his arms. "Raaaaaaaaarrrwwwww!" Looking pleased with himself he reached for the spoon again. Accidentally he banged the end of the spoon causing the chocolate pudding to hit his eye. Tears welled up in the Baby Pavel's massive Doe eyes before a loud bawling began.

* * *

Pavel Chekov had never been so happy to hear the red alert siren going off. He glanced at his panel and reported. "Keptin it is two Klingon Warbirds. They're locking on us!" They too evasive action, the teenager just had the chance to yell goodbye to his mother before the connection blinked off the big screen.

He had never been so glad of the existence of Klingons.

* * *

Translation- 'Паша? Кто - это? О мой, Вы являетесь симпатичным молодым человеком теперь, не Вы! Но где - Паша?' Roughly means- 'Pasha? Who's this? Oh my you are a pretty young man now aren't you! But where's Pasha?'

Please note I am not Russian by origin and I only know bits and pieces as I'm barely fluent.

Thanks to all of the reviewers who let me know I'd uploaded the wrong story. I owe you guys!

Please R&R!

Everyone who does gets a free Pavel baby plushy

:3


End file.
